Forbidden Freedom. The Slave That Wouldn't be Free
Baltigo, Revolutionary Headquarter's - 6 Years Ago The famed revolutionaries Static Dyson and Nova Blade are seen sparring in an extremely large hall, they were being observed Pheonix Redfox. Nova: 'Your getting slower Dyson. ''Static then went to punch Nova however, Nova ducked his head and followed with an uppercut. Although Static this time dodged and follow with an axe kick that Nova then proceeded to block with his right wrist. But Nova then followed up with a roundhouse kick clipping Static on the head. 'Static: '''Dammit!! '''Nova: '''Really? Your really getting bad. If you don't use your Devil Fruit power's you don't stand a chance. '''Static: '''Shut up!! ''Static then disappeared with a black warp and reappeared beside Nova, Nova then blocked Static's jab with his arm but was slightly pushed back, he then smiled as Pheonix observed them both. 'Pheonix: '''Hmm . . Are you trying to piss Static off? '''Nova: '''I might be!! '''Static: '''FOCUS ON ME DAMNIT!!! ''Nova then disappeared with a flash and reappeared behind Static poking his back, The duo then turned into ball's of their element's clashing into one another constantly in mid-air. Pheonix watched as the Hikaeon Sphere and the Dark Energy Sphere both Black and extremely bright yellow clashing. For a split second they looked like Yin and Yang. 'Pheonix: '''Oi oi guys! Don't get too destructive!! You'll make Dragon-senpai angry!! ''The two then materialised into their normal form's and unsheathed their blade's, and then ran toward's each other. Nova has an intriguing smile on his face while Static roared a battle cry. 'Nova: '''Hikahikahika '''Static: '''AAAARGH!! ''The two blade's began glowing, Nova's with Hikaeon Particles and Static's with Dark energy. The two blade's were almost about to clash when all of a sudden the duo were stopped. Pheonix closed his eyes and stood in a 'I told you so' pose. 'Pheonix: '''I told you Senpai would get angry. '??????: 'My my, I told you I don't like being called senpai. '''Nova: '''Oi oi!! He wanted to fight me Dragon-senpai. ''Dragon was stood in between the two with his hand's on the blade's. 'Dragon: '''My my I did just say not to call me senpai. ''Static kicked the dirt with a childish face as Dragon itched his head. Nova sheathed his Blade and stood up straight. Pheonix stood next to Nova as Static stood next to Pheonix. 'Static: '''I would've gotten him if you didn't stop me. '''Nova: '''Enough Static. Your to naive, Dragon. What do you need us to do now?? '''Dragon: '''My my, I don't even need to tell you that anymore. . . There's a large ship filled with slave's passing the border of Baltigo. I want you three to seize it and return the slaves to their rightful homes. '''Nova, Static and Pheonix: '''Hai. On the Slave ship ''The guards walked up and down the aisles of slaves standing in the cargo hold. They smiled at the slaves down faces as they drank merrily and enjoyed the suffering that the slaves underwent. '''Guard 1: Oh yeah, the boss is going to be very happy with this shipment. Guard 2: 'I like that pretty one in the back. ''He pointed to a 13 year old Atisuto. She didn't notice there jeers, or if she did, she didn't show it. She just looked down at her hands, specifically what she had in them, a single picture of her mother and father. It was the only thing that kept her going. 'Guard 2: '''Oioi, What's that ya got their missy?? I may take a look at that. ''As the guard went to snatch the picture from Atisuto, a small weak elderly man stood in front of her, his arms spread out and his faced looked as determined as the length of his beard, which reached his toes. 'Old Slave: '''Depriving a youngen of her only possesion? I won't let you! '''Guard 2: '''Oioi, who made you boss on this ship? stupid slave. ''The two guard's then began to mercilessly beat the old man, kicking him on the ground and then spitting on his unconscious body. '''Guard 1: Tch. Let's get above the deck. The air reaks in here. They laughed and went on deck they then noticed three unusually dressed men on the ship. One had a black and gold attire, the other's was more of a red and black attire while the last one's attire was more of a White and red colour. '' '''Guard 2: '''Oioi, Who are you guys? More slave's? '''Guard 1: '''T-t-t-that's the famous revolutionary Nova Blade!!! and he is with Static Dyson and Phoenix Redfox!!! W-what are they doing here?! ''Nova turned his head to the guard's, his eyes looked tired, as if he had no care for what they were currently doing at the moment in time. Static became hotheaded and charged at the guard's beating the living crap out of them both blood oozed from their face's as Static punched them harder and harder, he was then stopped by Pheonix. 'Static: '''Oi. Im in the middle of teaching scum a lesson!! '''Phoenix: '''Shh. Nova! What's the plan? '''Nova: '''Hmm, You two free the slave's. I'll try and experience some entertainment from these smug idiot's ''Ten's of guard's then surrounded Nova. Nova had his hand's in his pockets and his eyes were closed, the first guard went to attack him but his attack just went straight through Nova proceeding to melt the weapon aswell. 'Guard: '''What?! A DEVIL FRUIT USER!? '''Nova: '''The correct term is Logia Fruit Consumer. But if you want to state it like an idiot then by all mean's. You have 1 minute before I make my move. If you can hurt me in any way then I may spare your live's. '''Guard: '''G-g-get him!!!! ''As the Guard's all jumped at Nova. Static and Phoenix were slowly advancing to the slave quarter's, the slaves heard a large ruckus when they looked to the stairs 5 of the guard's came tumbling down. Then a man stood on the pile of their unconscious bodies and smiled. '''Static: '''Bingo!! '''Phoenix: '''Do you really have to associate the Slaves with a premature game created by the elderly? '''Static: '''Shut up!! It's a figure of speech!! Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:1NF3RNO Category:Roronoa Senshi